


破镜

by Staubes



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubes/pseuds/Staubes
Summary: 小中篇连载，恶魔结局回地球后续。在这个恶魔不死，夺舍重生的冬日，V成为了荒坂大人的新保镖。而本被撕碎了的强尼•银手，居然完完整整地从沉睡中苏醒了——但具体发生了什么，他现在也不知道。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你该还给我。

荒坂大厦CEO办公室，V靠着巨大落地窗站着，有些失神，初冬的雨水胡乱地拍打在窗上，让人的心中也有了些凉意。

巨大的白色大理石办公桌前，坐着一个眉毛浓密的亚裔男子，他的面色紧绷，让人看不出情绪。此时，他正转过皮椅，鹰一般锐利的目光透过眼镜望向年轻的佣兵。他审视了一会儿V，淡漠地开口说道：“你还是去看看他吧。”

V像是被戳穿了似的有些慌张地看向他，摇了摇头，急促地说道：“荒坂大人，如果您想的话，我可以派人去查看银手的情况。”

“瞧，我甚至没说他是谁。”他轻叹了一口气，说道，“想去看他的人是你，不是我。”

V沉默了。他又接着说道：“给你准一日的假。离开的时候，记得让瑞弗进来。”

V没再作声，只是微微点了点头，退出了这个空旷的房间。在走廊上经过高大健壮的前NCPD警官时，V停下看向他，用眼神沉默地示意他去办公室。瑞弗担忧地望了一眼自己的好友，欲言又止，克制地轻轻拍了拍面前人的肩膀，走入了办公室。

—————————————————————————

来生之中，如往日一样，响彻着活力动感的音乐。特别的是，今日，罗格为了庆祝强尼•银手的回归，放起了他的单曲，还有武侍乐队的专辑。这五十多年前的旋律，隔着时光，震颤着人们的耳膜。

而摇滚明星本人，比刻正以一种舒服而放肆的姿势，枕着交叉的双手，靠在包厢的沙发中，皮靴则架在面前的桌面上。罗格在一边不满地看着他。他像是注意到了她的不快，哼了一声，说道：“你没什么好抱怨的。我还是个电子幽灵的时候，都是直接坐在桌上的。”

“我很开心自己没看到这样的场景。”罗格冷言道，将装了他零碎物件的背包从自己身侧扔到了他的身上，“ 自己收拾收拾。没人愿意做你的保姆。”

强尼不情愿地将双手从头下抽出，打开背包，一件一件东西查看着，随口问道：“你他妈怎么搞来的？”

罗格挑了挑眉，说道：“你他妈自己心里清楚这些东西在谁那。”

“艹，”强尼骂道，“那个贱人没脸自己来把东西给我？”他随手带上了墨镜，又拿起马洛里安3516在手中掂量。“装这么多花哨的插件，真他妈讲究。”

“我建议你对V态度好点，”罗格皱了皱眉头，“这家伙有自己的打算。”

“自己的打算？”强尼粗声粗气地反问道，“比如扔下朋友，和狗荒坂搞在一起？你们是不是很有共同语言——”

“——过分了，强尼。”罗格打断了他，“别一副大家都欠了你的样子。”

“欠没欠你自己最清楚不过。”他恶狠狠地说道，站起身大踏步地向外走，途中有几个姑娘围上来，又被他狠狠的瞪视给吓走了。

—————————————————————————

强尼走到来生门口时，刚好看到V跨在小摩托上，正卸下头盔，眼睛望着他的方向。小佣兵看起来比二人分别时清瘦了很多，嘴唇没有血色，脸色也很苍白。V的目光捕捉到他的身影，神情一怔，翻身下了车，但没有再走动，只是远远地站在原地望着他，像是有什么愚蠢的期待。

他轻哼一声，皱着眉头向V走去，不由分说地用人类的手死死地拽住人的手腕。

“强尼？”佣兵被拽得有些生疼，试探性地叫他的名字。

他没有回答，而是拉着人向他的车走去。他们走到车前时，他一把拉开副驾的车门，冷冷地说：“上车。”

V有些迟疑地望向他，但还是坐上了车。他重重地在人面前关上了车门，绕到后备箱将背包扔了进去，然后坐上了驾驶座。

他们沉默了一路。强尼暴躁地踩着油门，保时捷的引擎轰鸣着，像是带着怒意在低吼。在经过一个十字路口时，突然有两个小孩冲到了斑马线上，强尼狠狠地踩下刹车，车正正好刹在了小孩的面前。他摇下车窗，大骂道：“该死的瞎子！”

小孩吓得不敢动弹，他们的父母赶紧过来抱起他们，逃似的跑开了。他气急败坏地朝他们的背影竖中指，右手重重地砸在了车喇叭上，他们身下的这野兽，发出尖锐的滴滴声。

“强尼，” V又喊他的名字，“别生气了。”

“我他妈没生气！”他低吼道，“开心得很！”说着他又一脚油门踩到底，飙了出去。

—————————————————————————

他们的目的地是太平洲的皮斯蒂斯•索菲亚酒店，和上次来时一样，海边残阳如血，咸湿的风让人身周有些发黏，不太自在。不过，上次，是一个幽灵拖着一个半死不活的人，这次，是一个活人拉着另一个。

他们又来到了那间熟悉的小房间外，强尼转头看V，不带任何感情色彩地说道：“进去。我们谈谈。”

V无奈地看着他，低头看了看自己被他紧紧握住的手腕，说道：“你得先放开我。”

“别磨叽！”他低哼了一声，松开V，抱着臂注视着人翻身进入那个阴暗的小空间，也随后跟着进来了。

他随手搬了把椅子，反向放着，坐了下来，两腿跨坐在椅子的两侧，手臂搭在椅背上，死死地盯着V。V也在他的面前坐了下来。

“我们...为什么来这？”先开口的是V。

“你告诉我为什么。”强尼看起来随时都会爆发。

“听着，我很抱歉。”V轻轻叹了一口气，缓慢地说道，“我做了错误的选择，背叛了你也背叛了自己。而现在我后悔了。”

“所以就把我拉回来？”他不快地反问道，“就像在商店买一个玩具一样？不喜欢了就退货。喜欢了又买回来。”

“不是我干的。”V在瞬间迟疑之后，回答道。

“那帮我谢谢我他妈的救命恩人。让我猜猜，”他露出了恶毒的表情，“你敬爱的荒坂大人？”

“不是你想的那样。”V有些理亏地辩驳道，“我没有——”

“你自己心里清楚。”强尼打断了V。

V闭上了嘴，强尼又接着说道：“你该还给我。”

“什么？” V茫然地睁大了眼睛。

“狗牌。”强尼冷冷地简短说道，“你该还给我。”

“为什么？” V的嘴唇有些颤抖。

“我履行了我的诺言。帮你挡了子弹。现在，事情结束了，我没有看出任何将狗牌留在你那的必要。”强尼以一种残酷的口吻说道。

“你不能这样——”V无力地争辩道。

“——荒坂狗没资格戴着它，”强尼的声音抬高了，“你脖子上的链子已经够他妈多了。”

他猛然站起身，将椅子踢翻在一边，下一瞬间，他已经用手拽住了V脖子上的金属链子，V重心不稳被拉向他，链子野蛮地擦伤了颈部，苍白的皮肤上渗出了细密的血珠。强尼眉头一皱，手上的力度松了，V跌坐在地上，小房间的破旧地板发出吱呀的呜咽声。

“荒坂狗郎的保镖就这种狗屎水平？”他的怒意更明显了，“不想还我？有种就打我啊！”

V在地上喘着气，和面前的摇滚乐手对视着，沉默了一会儿，然后突然开口说道。  
“我还你。”

“你他妈说什么？”强尼的语气很压抑。

“我还你。”V虚弱地重复了一遍，艰难地撑起身子，从衣服间取出狗牌，那上面已经沾染上了人的体温。佣兵解下链子，用袖子轻轻地擦了擦上面的血迹，拢成了一团，塞到了强尼的手上。强尼一时间没有反应过来，像是没想到V会真的还给自己，金属链子从他们交叉的指缝间滑到了地板上，发出沉闷的响声。

“你不是很威风的吗？”强尼的语气更加低沉了，“过去的那个V呢？”  
他像是在问V，也像是在问自己。

“死了。” V自嘲地笑了笑，回答道。

但这显然不是一个好笑话，他们二人又陷入了沉默，只听到天花板的吊扇在一圈一圈地转着。

—————————————————————————

夜幕已经降临，房间更加昏暗了，只有街边偶尔经过的车会把灯打进来，片刻照亮他们的神色。

“我该走了。”V努力挤出了一个笑容，“祝你在新世界过得愉快。”

V想要向外走，却被强尼强硬地拦住了，冰冷的金属义手张开着，挡在人的胸口。

“我们的事还没完。”他说道。

“还有什么？” V问道。

“你之前去来生，是来找我的？”强尼说。

“是。” V犹豫片刻，点了点头。

“你是怎样知道我在来生的？”强尼的眼神透过墨镜，注视着面前的人。

“很奇怪，”V迟疑地说道，“我也不清楚。可我有时候确实可以感知到你的感受和位置。”

“骗子，你当我是三岁小孩！”强尼又暴躁起来，“荒坂是不是在监视我？”

“我不会允许——”

“‘不会允许’，”他讽刺地重复道，加重了读音，“荒坂的大红人，收起你的那套假惺惺的官腔——”

接着，他突然感受到一阵强烈的痛苦袭来，那感觉席卷全身，让他有些喘不过气。下一瞬间，他看到V向前倒下，他下意识伸出手去，用自己的怀抱接住了年轻佣兵。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你有个守护恶魔。

那阵痛苦的散去和袭来一样突然，V在他面前倒下时，他出于本能接住了佣兵。这是他第一次用自己的躯体拥抱这个人，这触感明明陌生，却异常熟悉，像是来自某个早已被尘封的午夜梦回。V紧锁的眉头，额角的冷汗，在他的眼中显得触目惊心。他意识到V没有骗他，他刚刚， **正感受了** V的痛楚。  
——难道，荒坂将他删除之后，V的身体还没有恢复吗？

佣兵像只受伤的小动物一样扒在他的身上，他沉默地打横抱起人，蹲下拾起了金属小牌，一脚踹开了房间的门，在冬日的凌冽寒风中，在裹着破旧厚大衣瑟瑟发抖的流浪汉的目光中，离开了索菲亚酒店。他走到地面时，有几束明亮的光线穿透了夜色，伴随着引擎声，一架浮空车稳稳地停在他们的面前，车门自动地打开了。

“谢谢…把我放下就好。”V还仅存一些意识，用虚弱的声音礼貌而客气地说道。

“艹你妈的，V，你现在这个鬼样子，把你丢下等死吗。真想死也不是这样。”

V的嘴角有些牵动，像是几乎要露出了一个笑容，接着，就在摇滚乐手的怀中安心地沉沉睡去了。

强尼低骂了一句，忍着浑身的不自在，走上了某个小公司狗的浮空车。

德拉曼亲切的问候声响起：“晚上好，V，检测到您的生物体征不稳定，将根据私人订制精益求精计划为您服务。”

“什么鬼计划？”

“我将送你们回家。”

“义体大夫都死绝了？”

“定制计划中，‘通知义体大夫’一栏勾选了‘否’。”

艹…V，V呀V，你真他妈知道自己在干什么吗。强尼注视着怀中的人，在心中念道。

他并不再和德拉曼说话。德拉曼也不再作声，开始放V惯常听的音乐。

响起的竟是‘永不消逝’的旋律，在嘶吼的歌声中，强尼微皱了眉头，望向了窗外——这几个月里，在这个霓虹眩目的水泥森林之中，V究竟经历了什么？他还没有真的混账到完全不关心。只是，这其实和荒坂无关，也和生死无关，他打心底觉得，放弃赖以生存的原则去和这个世界妥协，不论出于什么原因，都是无法容忍的对原来的V彻头彻尾的背叛。

_“We lost everything, we had to pay the price  
我们失去了一切，我们付出了代价。”_

他付出代价就算了，为什么V也他妈的要付出代价。他觉得自己再次搞砸了，这小家伙最初是个小梦想家，满脑子都是愚蠢天真的希望，如今，却因为芯片的事情变成了这幅丧家犬的模样。

_“I'm not one for reminiscing  
我这个人并不怀旧  
I'd trade it all for your sweet embrace  
但若能换来与你相拥，我可以付出一切”_

如果他的命能换来这小家伙的命，那也真他妈值了。可谁知道屁用没有。这小家伙仍病痛缠身。他一直用佯装的愤怒压抑隐藏着的内疚感，终于在此刻，如决堤一般在心中爆发——如果没有他，这小佣兵会不会拥有更美好的明日，或者，至少，更漫长的岁月？

_“What you did to me - I know  
你对我所做的，我知道”_

不就是被撕裂成碎片吗，有个什么破关系，这样的痛苦他还经历得还少吗。可是这小家伙不一样，就是不一样。而且，更他妈糟糕透顶的是，他，幽灵强尼，鬼魂银手，一直如恶魔一般，在吞噬这个小家伙的灵魂和生命。

_“I am your demon never leaving  
我是你身边阴魂不散的恶魔。”_

黑暗之中，他听到丧钟仍在低鸣，而这催命的钟声偏偏是由他 **亲手** 敲响的。达摩克利斯之剑闪着寒光，仍高悬在小佣兵的头顶，且在不停息地缓慢下坠，下坠，而其剑柄，一直都紧紧地握在他 **自己** 的手中。他当然不敢，更不想松手，却也无法从凝固的虚空之中拔出它，将其收入剑鞘。他死死地抓住剑锋，鲜血滴在了小佣兵的身上，恐惧将他吞噬了，名为爱与失的堕天使的洁白羽翼，蒙上了死亡的黑色阴翳。

_“And I'll do my duty - I know  
我也将履行我的责任，我知道”_

…V，小家伙，你有个 **守护恶魔** ，愿陪你一同堕入地狱。

—————————————————————————

压抑封闭的空间，变形扭曲的色彩，日复一日，循环往复，没有尽头。

V觉得自己好像身处在一个光怪陆离的魔方之中，魍魉魑魅尖锐地怪笑着，总是在最后一刻，打乱明明快要复原的色块。佣兵只好撑着疲惫的身躯，不停息地旋转日夜，颠倒黑白，妄图寻到一片生天。

突然，V发现自己又变成了一只小仓鼠，在滚轮上徒劳地奔跑，奔跑，却只是永远在原地踏步。接着，佣兵终于力竭，摔在了茅草堆上，口干舌燥。

冥冥之中，恍惚之间，一个熟悉的声音在怒吼着，斥责着，鞭策着，压得佣兵更加喘不过气。

“水…” V用仅有的力气念道。

“好。”有人隔着梦境回答道。

小佣兵醒来时，发现自己已经回到自己的顶层套间。不过，平日空荡冰冷的房间内，好像有了些水汽和温度。

V感觉脖子上空空的，凉凉的，伸手摸了摸，有些粘，好奇地举到眼前看了看，发现指尖上沾着一些淡白色的药膏。接着，佣兵又用鼻子凑上闻了闻，没有味道。

此时，摇滚乐手走进了卧室，没戴墨镜，但面上的表情非常克制，让V看不真切。他在床沿坐下，端了杯水，递给V。

V接过来，喝了一小口，然后呛得剧烈地咳嗽了起来。  
“…好辣。”

强尼皱了皱眉头，从佣兵手中接过水杯，怀疑地尝了一口，没错，是温热的淡糖盐水。除非，是他或者V的味觉，不，还有痛觉神经出现了问题——而他倾向于认为是后者。

“你这样多久了？”他有些生气，但不知是在生谁的气。

“…什么？” V还没有完全恢复清醒。

“辣是一种痛觉，不是味觉。”强尼语气平板地说。

“可能只是义体故障了。”V心中咯噔了一下，但还是想要糊弄过去。

“义体故障？”强尼反问道，“那怎么不去看义体大夫？”

“在忙别的事情…” V继续含糊其辞。

“忙个屁，你就这么爱你的老东家，非要把自己的命交代在那才作罢？”他的口气之中有些压抑不住的怒火，手中透明杯子的水面有些微微的震荡。

但他很快就控制住了自己，放下了水杯，停了一会儿，注视着小佣兵，轻叹了一口气，继续说道：“不想让老维担心？”

V沉默了。强尼从一块黑巧掰下一小块，送到小佣兵的唇边。

“可以吃吗？”他问道。

“可以…” V忙张开了嘴，慌乱之中，唇无意中触碰到了乐手温热的人类的手，过于真实的触感让人有些恍神，微怔了一下。接着，V咬住了那块黑巧，用舌尖将其送入口腔，嚼碎了咽下去。  
——奇迹没有发生，仍旧是毫无起伏的干涩口感，夹杂着辛辣的刺痛。

但奇怪的是，吞咽下之后，回味之中竟升起了一丝苦涩，接着，是淡淡的甜味。不过，比起味觉，这更像是某种令人着迷，乃至沉沦的，幻觉。

V抬头看强尼，原来，他也几乎同时吃下了一小块黑巧。

“想着老方法可能更管用。”强尼注视着V的神情，情绪好像稍微缓和了一些，“毕竟狗荒坂什么新东西没有。”

他说的没错，温水和黑巧确实起效了，V感到自己的胃里被某种暖流充斥，精力也在缓缓地恢复。近日，这样没有征兆的晕倒愈发频繁，平日里，佣兵通常是直接给自己胸口来一针回血。但药物终究是药物，片刻刺激后，下次又需要更大的剂量。今日在休息，倒也不必那么紧张。

“你在梦里很痛苦。”强尼突然说。

“没有——” V本能地否定道。

“——这 **不是** 问句。”强尼打断道。“没兴趣给你做心理咨询。但我 **可以感觉到** 。”

“我走之后，发生了什么？”他又问道，语气平淡，就像他只是去旅了趟游的归家浪子。他看着V犹豫的神态，略有些不满地补充道，“这他妈 **是** 问句。”

“没什么，” V又否定道，“这无非是手术后遗症。”

“好一个后遗症，”强尼讽刺道，“用不着我提醒你吧，我是个资深小白鼠，给在神與关了五十多年。你叫我一声大爷，我说不定可以和你分享分享经验。”

“做梦吧你。”V出于习惯反唇相讥，随即，又像想到了什么似的，脸色黯淡了下来，不受控制地问道，“…听说他们将你撕碎了？”

“还行吧，我那时候就是一堆0和1。”他一脸不在意，“讲点道理吧，小家伙，这问题该我问你，我究竟怎么回来的？”

“这不是我能知道的。” V的眼神躲闪，强尼也不再紧逼，比起自己，他现在更关心V的状况。

他环顾四周，打量了一下V的房间，问道：“你买的？”

“是，”V回答道，“我后来一个人，接委托接得有点猛，结了好些仇家，不久就搬家了。”

“这儿太空了，”他客观地评价道，“你 **一个人** 不行。”

“小猫呢？”他又接着问道。

“不见了。和出现一样突然。” V有些失神，“就像一个幽灵，或者鬼魂。”

“你的小朋友们呢，帕南，朱迪？” 他微皱了眉头。

“和家人在一起。帕南和阿德卡多一起离开了，朱迪去了西雅图找她的祖母。” V诚实地答道。

“瑞弗，克里？” 他继续发问。

“都在工作。” V遮掩道。

“不会吧，V。”他的眉头皱得更深了，想了想又补充道，“竹村那条老狗怎么没来舔你？” 

“被派回日本了。” V轻叹了口气。

“看来只有我一个闲人，”他突然流露出了几分不合时宜的满意，眉头舒展了开来，不容置疑地说道，“我留下来吧。”

“我以为你想和我划清界限？”V觉得自己听错了，怎么自己眼睛一闭一睁，这个人的态度就一百八十度大转弯了。

“你以为错了。”他简短地回答，并没有做解释的打算，“我改变主意了。”

“你得保证不在我睡着时——”

“——怎么，小雏儿，怕我占你便宜？”强尼打断道，挑了挑眉，“严格来说，我都进去过，你里面也没什么东西。而且，算了吧，你不是我的菜。”

“我是说勒死我。” V说完了自己的后半句。

强尼轻哼一声，站起身说道：“看你那扭捏的样子。行吧，我睡客厅。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我代表我自己，祝你做个好梦。

“你睡卧室吧。” V选择在强尼一脸不情愿地站起身时说。

“什么？”现在轮到强尼觉得自己耳朵出了问题，他站着没动。

“你睡卧室吧。” V又重复道，指了指床的另一侧，“你刚从数字地狱回来，我还没那么没有良心。”

“啧，良心，这倒是新奇，”强尼嘲笑道，“你要是持续这么有 **良心** ，说不定能混进天堂。”

“天堂？呵，听起来就买不起票，” V干笑了一声，吐了吐舌头，想撑起身子，但发现自己力气还没有完全恢复，于是只好把被子尽量往自己这边扯了扯。“自己在柜子里拿毯子。”

“就这样对待客人？”强尼边说边走过去打开柜子，满脸嫌弃地拿出了其中唯一的一条孤零零的毯子，扔在V挪出来的位置上。

“你该知足了，”V停了停，仿佛在思考说多少，“上一个来这里的‘客人’被我直接从阳台丢出去了。” V又一阵头晕，于是半躺了下去，但目光仍追随着强尼，继续说道，“再上一个结局好点，被拷去了赛博精神病院。”

“看不出你现在喜欢手铐？”强尼在床的另一边坐了下来，将几个枕头捡到一边，戏谑地说。

“我确实在考虑把你拷起来，万一你真的想勒死我。” V望着他的侧影，半真半假地说。

“算了吧，手铐适合玩别的，别糟蹋好东西了。”说完这句话，强尼躺了下来，毯子随意地盖在身上。他最后看了一眼把自己严严实实埋在被子里的小雇佣兵，哼笑了一声，接着合上了眼。过了一会儿，他像是无意之中翻了个身，留给V一个宽阔的背影，毯子跟随他的动作被卷得远了一些。

他没有说晚安。

—————————————————————————

V没有闭眼，只是静静地躺着，直至感觉强尼的呼吸逐渐平稳，虚幻飘渺却温馨的梦境在空气中像气泡一样生发出来，才轻轻地起身，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一小罐药，倒出几粒，就着水咽了下去。

药物顺着食道落入胃中，又被送入肠道，分解成无数的大分子和体内的血液快速地渗透交换，经由细密的血管流至四肢和大脑——接着，那种被强尼的梦境包裹着的温暖感觉开始逐渐消失，某种脆弱的纽带被斩断了，V的世界慢慢地冰冷孤单了下来。

不过，佣兵早已习惯这种感觉。

这五个多月的日子，已让痛苦成为了V无比熟悉的老伙计。噩梦是家常便饭，重新回到那些没有尽头的毫无尊严的日子，或者看到满脸是血的杰克颤抖地拔下生物芯片。当然，梦到最多的，还是那个红蓝代码组成的空间中，摇滚乐手压抑而失望的面孔和话语。

“何止，你背叛了自己。”  
“宁可站着赴死，也不跪着苟活。”  
“无名小卒，还是名扬天下？”  
“可惜，你选错了，V，从一开始就选错了。”

接着，是强尼被撕碎时，如被无数细针在每一寸肌肤深深扎入又拔出的撕心裂肺的疼痛，伴随着那个无比熟悉的声音震颤耳膜的咆哮和怒吼。这一切，在无数个深夜，一遍又一遍提醒着V，这累累血债，怕是再也洗不净了。

最早，V还会尖叫着在半夜醒来，然后意识到自己如今只剩下一个人，于是只好蜷缩起来拥抱住自己取暖，又沉沉睡去。久而久之，V开始熟悉这种折磨了，变得麻木不仁，变得习惯性于在满身冷汗中惊起，又昏沉入梦。

不过，V觉得，不能让这一切影响到强尼。

药物已完全起作用了。V此时几乎已无法感觉到强尼一丝一毫的情绪或感觉，他们，就像是两个最熟悉的陌生人，就连他们的被子和毯子之间，都隔着一些距离，就像是无法逾越的鸿沟。

“我代表我自己，祝你做个好梦，” V侧身躺着，注视着强尼的背影，在心中默念，过了一会儿又暗暗补充道，“愿你梦中无我。”

—————————————————————————

强尼出乎意料地休息得很好，他本以为会感受到V的那些梦魇，或者，至少，在拥有躯体后，那些他自己的黑暗记忆会找上门来。他也是熟悉痛苦的，硝烟弥漫的战场上血肉模糊的残肢断臂，冰冷黑暗的神與中无法合眼无人应答的无数日夜，还有不久前，那被撕碎的彻骨战栗。

不过没有。昨夜，只有一夜安眠。

而他醒来时，V已经不见了。

他舒展了一下自己的躯体，接着，看到了V留下的讯息，无非就是“出门了，不想吵醒他”，“浮空车随便用”一类的废话。他觉得这个小佣兵如今竟越来越有奥特的唠唠叨叨的风范了，但他居然也没有那么反感。

他起床冲洗了一下，随意地在厨房找了些吃的，这小家伙放东西的习惯还是和原来一模一样，什么都收拾得整整齐齐，干干净净的，不过烟也没有，酒也没有。

活得真够干巴巴的，他腹诽道。

他开始怀疑自己到底是怎么和这种乖宝宝搅在一起的，报复性地把小佣兵冰箱中的东西给打乱了，将一些汽水和调料混在了一起。

接着，他注意到客厅挂着一把吉他，是他们在歌舞伎市场地下室发现的那把，他摘下看了看，将其跨在了身上，在沙发坐下。他随手开始给吉他调音，又试了几个和弦，乐音从摇滚小子的指尖流淌而出。

“该死，V，没想到我这么怀念这种感觉。”他习惯性地和小佣兵说道，但没人接话。此时，他突然意识到他和V已经不再是7×24小时在一起了。于是，他又尝试着像昨天一样，去感觉V的情绪和位置，然而一无所获。那连接好像被切断了。

他便继续一个人弹起了吉他，是一支新的小调；像是夕阳下远去的背影，不知开往何处的大巴，又或是一望无际的公路尽头，天边垂下的云彩。

“汽笛千里绵延，声渐远去。”  
“你已背井离乡，不知归期。”  
他轻声哼唱着，思维不知飘去了何方。

——被撕碎的感觉很奇怪。最初，是让人无法思考的疼痛，而习惯于这疼痛后，他一方面觉得自己已不复存在，另一方面，却觉得自己存在于无限延展的时空之中。同时，他仍旧可以模糊地感受到小佣兵的情绪，那时候他想，或许，是那个小家伙的一部分永远地留在了他的灵魂之中。

在他以为将要永远如此飘荡时，一股力量将他重新拉回了自己的身体。那时，他恍惚之中听到了一个淡漠冰冷的电子声，但一时间并没有分辨出。完全恢复意识时，他在罗格那儿醒来，又怒气冲冲地离开。再之后，就又重新见到了小佣兵。

想到这里，他停下了弹奏，从口袋中掏出了那块金属小牌，用右手的拇指轻轻摩挲着。

没用多久，他就做出了决定。他该为自己做的事情负责。

他放下了吉他，走进卧室，弯下腰，打开床头柜，将狗牌丢了进去。金属和木板相撞，发出一声清脆的响声。而就在此时，他的余光扫到了那个药瓶。

他的眉头皱了起来，怀疑地凑近了些。接着，一种强大的不信任感吞噬了他。

是欧米茄阻断剂。

小佣兵故意切断了他们之间的连接。

—————————————————————————

V此时正在荒坂大厦CEO办公室外的房间里，蓝先生放松地坐在对面的沙发上，手指有规律地敲打着扶手。正当V在怀疑这种敲打是不是可以用摩斯电码解读时，安德斯•赫尔曼和荒坂大人一同走了进来，他们立刻站了起来，互相问好。

看到V时，赫尔曼露出了一种讽刺的表情：“我说的没错吧，情况急转直下了？我刚还在说应该把你送到北欧的小诊所去，那儿的临终关怀很不错。可惜荒坂大人心软，非要带你一起去水晶宫。”

荒坂大人抬起手，制止了他继续说下去，赫尔曼赶紧恭敬地退到一边。蓝先生笑了笑，走上前去，将自己接入了赫尔曼扫描了一番，朝荒坂大人和V点点头表示没有发现问题，就带着赫尔曼一起走了。

“V，来，我有话同你说。”在他们离开房间后，荒坂大人对V说，示意小佣兵跟上他。

于是他们一同朝浮空车走去，瑞弗远远地跟着，上了另一辆车，在他们的后面，一起在空中行驶。

“要香槟吗？”荒坂大人缓缓地问道。

“谢谢您，荒坂大人，” V恭敬地说，“不过您知道的，我尝不出味道。”

“没事，”他偏了偏头，继续说道，“我说过了，没别人的时候，不用这么客气。”

“还是要小心为好。” V答道。

“不错，我欣赏你的谨慎。”他颇有些赞许地说，“说到这个，昨天你和银手…？反情报部发来了一些照片。”

“是我不小心晕倒了，”V赶忙回答道，“不会再发生了。”

“不必紧张，孩子，”他说道，“对了，关于你们之间那些未切断的连接？”

“阻断剂很有效。我们现在无法互相感知到。”

“不错，这对你们都好。”他点了点头，递过去一个药瓶，“赫尔曼又配了一些新的药，你可以拿去。”

“谢谢。”V说道，双手接过小药瓶，仔细打量了打量。

此时，V发现已经到了自己的顶层套间附近，有些不安，开口问道：“这是...？”

“忘记和你说了，蓝先生说网监那边追查得有些紧，像是发现了神舆的异常。”荒坂大人像是突然想到一般说道，“你这几天不如避避风头，就别来公司了。”

随着浮空车越来越接近家，V心中的不安感越发扩大了。

“好的。”小佣兵回答道。

“水晶宫的事情之后会再通知你。安心休养吧。”荒坂大人在浮空车落地时最后说道，“孩子，一个忠告——有些事情，要是不及时说清楚，可能会成为永远的遗憾。”

V抬起头去看坐在对面的年长男人，他从来没有比此刻更不像荒坂公司大权在握的统治者，而是像一个年迈的老者，他的眼中甚至闪着一些泪光，像是想起了不愿回忆的往事。然而这一时刻转瞬即逝，下一瞬间，男人的神情又变得刚毅严肃了起来，仿佛刚刚只是某种幻觉，或是，另一个阴魂不散的幽灵借尸还魂。

“好的，我会记住您的忠告的。” V简短地回答道。

而此时，窗外传来了瑞弗和强尼的争吵声。瑞弗像是在阻拦强尼不要靠近V和荒坂大人乘坐的浮空车。而强尼非常暴怒地在大骂：“死条子，不要拦着老子！”

“混小子，要不是看在V的面子上，我早把你从阳台扔出去了——”瑞弗也不示弱。

“——你倒是试试？V，V，V，那个家伙死到哪去了？”强尼骂道。

“抱歉。” 担心的事果然发生了，V有些歉意地垂着眼睛说道，然后走下了浮空车。

“哟，大忙人你在这呢？”强尼使劲地将瑞弗推开，走了过来。

“强尼，别这样，大家都没有恶意。” V好言道。

“没错，真他妈毫无恶意！”强尼恶毒地说，“就是少点信任。”

“你怎么会这么想？” V说道，“我信任你——”

“信任？”强尼反问道，声音中是隐藏不住的失望，“不错，V，我也曾信任你，原来的你，以为我们会可以并肩作战，互相照应。看看你是怎样报答我的吧。”

V语塞了。强尼突然平静了很多，隔着墨镜，眯起了双眼，随即，用沙哑低沉的声音问道：“你还有多少事情瞒着我？”他突然靠近了V，用自己的身子挡住了另外两人的视线，将那个床头柜中的小药瓶举在了V的眼前，轻轻晃了晃，然后，以一种几乎是拥抱的姿势，将其放进了V衣服的口袋，轻轻地拍了拍。

“不是，我可以解释——” V急促地低声说道。

“——和你的芯片去解释吧，他无条件信任你。”强尼远离了V，“老子不奉陪了。”

接着，强尼朝着V身后的浮空车竖起中指，大喊道：“荒坂狗郎！强尼·银手向你问好！”说完，便转身，走上了另一辆他让克里叫来的浮空车，离开了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他仍旧愿意为我挡子弹。

“要去找他吗？”荒坂大人从浮空车背着手走下来，注视着V说道，“很多年前，公司就在他的车上装过定位器。”停了停，他又说，“克里也是。”

“不了，” V断然拒绝，佣兵仍旧很不喜欢这些大人物降维打击般的解决问题的方式，“多谢您的好意，但我尊重他的决定。”

荒坂大人淡淡地露出了一个微笑，偏过头去，示意瑞弗一起离开了。

浮空车腾空而起，V又只剩下自己一个人。小佣兵颓然走进自己的顶层套间之中，注意到沙发上的吉他，有些失神，珍惜地捧了起来，重新挂到了墙上。

接着，V往卧室走去，换掉了荒坂的制服，疲惫地坐在了床上，从口袋里掏出强尼放进去的那个小药瓶，拿在手上，对着光旋转着仔细地看了看，随即，意识到了强尼怒气冲冲的原因——药瓶上有荒坂公司的血红三叶草标志。

强尼一定觉得是荒坂大人授意自己切断了他们二人的连接，V想到。虽然这也没错，但，这并不是自己吃阻断剂的真实目的，不过算了，这也不重要。其实，说起来很好笑，荒坂公司怎么会为自己这么一个小人物专门配药呢？如今唯一知晓自己大部分秘密的那人，把药分给自己倒也像是出于好心。

佣兵意识到强尼误会得有多深，但一方面觉得也不怪他，毕竟是自己背叛在先，另一方面，自己如今生死未卜，全部希望只寄托在他人的承诺上，最后的生命力也正在被冬日的寒风逐渐吹散。V不禁感到无力解释，甚至觉得，就让强尼这样误会着，继续讨厌自己，然后放弃自己，忘记自己，去过他的日子，也是一种不错的结局。

V打开了床头柜，把药瓶扔进去，塑料撞击木板，发出沉闷的响声。然而，佣兵正打算合上抽屉时，余光扫到了强尼早些时候丢进去的那个金属小牌。V不敢置信地伸手去触碰它，将其拿起举到眼前，用手指轻轻摩挲着其粗糙的表面。和煦的阳光下，狗牌闪着温暖的反光，每一条划痕都让人有一种鼻子发酸的熟悉感。

 _他没有放弃我。_  
这是V的第一个念头。

 _即便我背叛了他。  
欺骗了他。  
向他隐瞒。_  
随之而来的是压倒一切的愧疚感。

 _而且。仍在向他隐瞒。_  
V死死地拽住狗牌，用力到关节都有些发白。

 _他仍旧。没有放弃我。_  
决堤的情绪向V袭来，佣兵感觉强尼的存在就像一块厚重的磐石，将在虚浮人世的稀薄空气中飘浮的自己重新拉回了坚硬稳固的地面，让自己终于得以喘息。V重重地大口呼吸着这久违的新鲜空气，感到再也无法像鸵鸟一样回避自己对强尼的情感，对自己内心长久以来的呼唤视而不见。

_为什么…这究竟是为什么？  
我真的值得吗？！_  
浪潮一般的思绪将V吞噬了，佣兵被卷入了这漩涡中沉浮，愧疚，痛苦，愤怒，渴望，这一切混杂在一起，让人有些窒息。过了良久，汹涌的波涛褪去了，重新平静的海面上，只剩下一句话，静静地在虚空之中浮现而出。 

—— _他仍旧愿意为我挡子弹。_

_而我，也同样_ 。  
隔着所有错过的时空，V在心中默默地回答了强尼。

佣兵开始寻找克里的电话，想要打听强尼的去向，下定决心至少要在去水晶宫前和他说清楚。但还没找到克里的留言，V就先读到了公司的内部简报，不知道是哪个八卦的新职员发的。

强尼·银手和克里·欧罗迪恩，在克里的豪宅，开了个疯狂的派对。

————————————————————

夜之城，北橡区。

V隔着狂欢的人群，远远地望见了面容潇洒的摇滚乐手，一个有着炫目金发的高挑女子正和他凑得很近，她满脸绯红，几乎完全倚靠在他的身上，强尼也毫不回避，手已经抚上了她柔软的头发，傻瓜也看得出将要发生什么。强尼和V的视线有一瞬间相互接触了，接着，强尼便用金属义肢搭住了女子的肩膀，搂着她离开了。V隐约觉得这个女子有点眼熟，心下一阵不安，还夹着几丝莫名的烦躁。佣兵努力地扒开人群走过去，但走到强尼之前所在的位子时，他的踪影已经不见了。

V正打算四下寻找强尼，一只手搭上了V的肩膀，是喝得醉醺醺的克里。  
“大忙人，好久不见啊。”

“克里，好久不见，” V掰开他的手，尴尬地打招呼，暗自希望他醉到了忘记自己没回很多消息的程度，“不过你看到强尼了吗？这事很重要。”

“哦！强尼？”克里一脸活在梦中的表情，“他妈的这个混蛋大清早骂骂咧咧给我打电话，非要我组织个派对。”

他喝了口酒又继续说：“还唧唧呱呱地叮嘱要拉上最高级的性偶，说是越和公司扯不清的那种越好！你给评评理，我什么时候还要承包这种业务了？”

“是很过分…” V应和道，“不过你知道有个模特身材的金发姑娘是谁吗？”

“这儿金发的太多了！” 克里抱怨道。

“非常高，此我还高半个头，右脸有块雀斑，左边眼角有颗痣？” V一边形容道，一边恼怒地发现自己观察得有些过于仔细。

“不会是詹妮吧！”克里一副大梦初醒的样子，“我听说很多荒坂高官都和她扯不清。”

荒坂，荒坂。V更加烦躁了。

“怎么，你喜欢这种妞？”克里注意到V的表情，一脸怀疑，“我还一直以为你和强尼有点什么呢！”接着他大笑了起来，仿佛觉得这件事十分好笑，“你该看看强尼提到你时的表情哈哈哈，原来你喜欢，这种，女生，怪不得他吃瘪哈哈哈！”

“呵…” V并没有发现任何有趣之处，但也懒得纠正克里的话。佣兵勉强干笑一声，还不小心被自己的唾沫呛到，咳了几声后，继续说道，“我去趟洗手间，待会聊啊。”

克里此时正好注意到了几个生面孔，放过了V，朝着那几个鬼鬼祟祟的人骂道：“艹，你们怎么进来的，这里不能拍照，快滚！”他走开去招呼保安了。

  


V趁机脱了身，往洗手间走，但没听到什么动静。佣兵在心里骂了几句，难不成还去人家卧室搞了，太没素质了。可怜的克里。

V无法，只好硬着头皮走去其他地方，到某个房间门口时，门正好开了，那个叫作詹妮的金发女子衣衫不整地从里面走了出来，脸完全是黑的，她抬头看了一眼V，冷冷地说道：“管好你的电子幽灵！”接着就头也不回地离开了。

V非常茫然，模糊地记起可能确实在一些公司官员那里，和詹妮打过一些照面，但从未交谈过。詹妮怎么会知道强尼曾经是电子幽灵呢？V怀疑地推开了虚掩着的房门。看清房间内情况时，小佣兵像在门口生了根一样愣住了，心中升起了几分羞赧，恼怒，还夹杂着几分说不清道不明的，嫉妒。

强尼的皮带半松着，没穿上衣随意地靠在床上，紧实流畅的肌肉线条一览无余，右腹的纹身像是被恶魔吻过的痕迹，左腹有几道很明显的疤痕，颇有些触目惊心。但这一切显然都很适合他，将他承托得更加有魅力了。他悠然自得地一条腿伸直着，一条腿屈着膝坐着，右手还夹着一根烟搭在腿上，仿佛是坐在王座上。

他眯着眼睛看着V，接着，用沙哑慵懒的声音说。  
“你他妈发什么呆，在等别人加入？”

————————————————————

“你把人家姑娘气走了？” V恼怒地感到自己的脸有些发烫，视线避开过于炫目的摇滚乐手，走进了房间，随手带上了门。

“我看她挺享受的啊，”强尼还是一脸懒散，但视线一刻都没有离开V。他停了一会儿，仿佛在欣赏V的表情，接着继续说道，“那个妞把赫尔曼的事情全和我说了。”

“赫尔曼？” V皱起了眉头，抱着手臂，仍旧和强尼保持着一定的距离。

“V，V，”强尼玩味地说，“你在反情报部呆这么多年，怎么还不知道可以从性偶口中套出多少消息呢？”

“艹，她都说了些什么？” V低骂一声问道。

“老子没打算和你分享！”强尼突然抬高了声音，语气之中是非常刻意的疏离，“我不在你脑子里了，记得吗？除非你想我再进去——”

“——滚吧你！” V有些被他的态度激怒了。

“你不就是想念我在你里面的感觉才来找我的？” 强尼阴阳怪气地说，口气非常冷漠，显得极其混蛋。

他从床上翻身下来，大步向前，一把用金属手揪住了V的衣领，狠狠地把小佣兵抵在墙上。他靠得很近，又抽了一口烟，将烟圈缓缓地吐到了小佣兵的脸上，温热而呛人的尼古丁的气息弥漫开来，将他们二人包围其间。

他颇为满意地注视着面前人羞恼的反应，极富攻击性地说道，“想试试吗？可舒服了，我保证，你会喜欢的。”

“银手，闭嘴！我他妈就——” V的声音有些颤抖。

“——就什么？” 强尼声音抬得更高了。

“——就不该救你！” 冲上头的怒气压制住了理智，这句话不受控制地脱口而出。

“哈！”强尼的深褐色双眼突然亮了起来，神情中的暴戾被某种柔和稀释了，变得异常平静，和刚刚的那个混蛋派若两人。接着，他缓缓地开口，口气中饱含着复杂的情绪，“果然是你救的我，V。我就等着你这句话。”

 _完了_ 。V心下一颤。 _自己居然被强尼套出了话_ 。

接着，在V反应过来之前，强尼就已经用金属手抚上了小佣兵的后脑勺，不由分说地用力将人压向了自己的身体，他们第一次地，吻在了一起。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜闻乐见的大转折来了哈哈哈。随口说一句，我真的觉得强尼是干得出这种事情的人...参见“插管”支线，看着没个正经样子，但其实一边勾搭人家妹子（而且没真的做什么太越界的事情对吧），一边把正事也搞定了。爱玩是真的，脑子好使也是真的XD


End file.
